Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (season 2)
'Plot' Lord Zedd, emperor of all that he sees, arrives at the Moon Palace of Rita Repulsa, where he takes her place and throws her into a space dumpster once again. He then begins to attack the Power Rangers with Pirantishead, a stronger monster than the Rangers are used to fighting. Pirantishead freezes four of the Dinozords and takes control of the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord and the Dragonzord. Because of this, the Rangers needed to upgrade their Dinozords into more powerful Thunderzords, which can combine to become the Thunder Megazord. After doing so, they defeated Pirantishead and gave Lord Zedd his first defeat. Soon after that, Lord Zedd realizes he needs to destroy the Green Ranger. He does so with a special Green Gem, using it to take away the Green Ranger's powers permanently since he had limited powers after Rita had taken away most of them in Season 1. The Green Gem also powered up the Dark Rangers, but when Tommy smashed it, the Dark Rangers' powers were transferred back to the regular Rangers. Lord Zedd thought he'd already won, but Zordon made a White Ranger to aid the Rangers in battle. The White Ranger turns out to be Tommy. Then the Rangers make some new friends, Rocky, Aisha and Adam. They discover the Rangers' identity, and become allies of them. When Jason, Zack and Trini were selected to go to the Peace Conference in Switzerland, they needed to find three replacements for them as Rangers. They then needed to find The Sword of Light to make the power transfer, which was located on a deserted planet. Lord Zedd wants the sword too and introduces Serpentera, his personal Zord. The Sword is retrieved and taken back to Earth, while Serpentera ran out of power and was put away for the time being. The retiring Rangers then chose three new Rangers: Rocky as the Red Ranger, Aisha as the Yellow Ranger and Adam as the Black Ranger. Rita Repulsa had returned to Earth when the Rangers were fighting Nimrod and Tommy made his debut as the White Ranger, and fell into the hands of Bulk and Skull, but the Rangers put her back into space. She then returns again to the Moon and, with the help of Finster, uses special moon mud to give herself a younger face. She then puts a love potion into Zedd's Rejuvenation Chamber and he falls in love with her. They get married and fight the Rangers together, now stronger than ever. Gosei Sentai Dairanger 'Power Ranges Mighty Morphin Logo' 'Morphers:' 'All:' 'Rangers Season 2' 'Rangers Season 2' Mmpr-red.jpg|Jason Lee Scott Rocky DeSantos Mmpr-yellow.jpg|Trini Kwan Aisha Campbell Mmpr-blue.jpg|Billy Cranston Mmpr-pink.jpg|Kimberly Ann Hart Mmpr-black.jpg|Zack Taylor Adam Park Mmpr-green.jpg|Tommy Oliver 2 Tom Oliver Mmpr-white.jpg|Tommy Oliver 2 'Mighty Morphin Power Ranger Ranger Form 2' 'Rangers Season Mighty Morphin 2' 'Mighty Morphin Rangers Names Photos' Jason Lee Scott2.jpg|Jason Lee Scott Jason Lee Scott 2 MMPR Rocky DeSantos2.jpg|Rocky DeSantos Rocky DeSanton 2 MMPR Trini Kwan2.jpg|Trini Kwan Aisha Campbell2.jpg|Aisha Campbell Billy Cranston2.jpg|Billy Cranston Kimberly Ann Hart2.jpg|Kimberly Ann Hart Katherine Hillard2.jpg|Katherine Hillard Zack Taylor2.jpg|Zack Taylor Adam Park2.jpg|Adam Park Adam Park 2 MMPR Tommy Oliver2.jpg|Tommy Oliver 2 Tommy Oliver 2 MMPR Tommy Oliver 2 MMPR Green Tommy Oliver3.jpg|Tommy Oliver 2 Tommy Oliver 2 MMPR Tommy Oliver 2 MMPR White Tom Oliver.jpg|Tom Oliver Dex Stewart.jpg|Dex Stewart Dex Stewart 2 MMPR 'Allies' *Zordon *Alpha 5 *Bulk and Skull *Ernie *Mr. Kaplan *Ms. Appleby *Richie *Curtis *Harvey Garvey 'Villains' *Rita Repulsa *Lord Zedd *Goldar *Scorpia *Finster *Squatt and Baboo *Drak Rangers *Putty Parrollers Z *Billy Cranston (Clone) *Tom Oliver (Clone) 'Zords' mmpr-zd-reddragon.jpg|Red Dragon Thunderzord mmpr-zd-reddragonwarrior.jpg|Red Dragon Thunderzord Warrior Mode mmpr-zd-thunderteam.jpg|Thunderzord Assault Team mmpr-zd-unicorn.jpg|Unicorn Thunder Zord mmpr-zd-griffin.jpg|Griffin Thunderzord mmpr-zd-firebird.jpg|Firebird Thunderzord mmpr-zd-lion.jpg|Lion Thunderzord mmpr-zd-tiger1.jpg|Tigerzord Warrior Mode mmpr-zd-thundermegazord.jpg|Thunder Megazord mmpr-zd-tigmeg.jpg|Mega Tigerzord mmpr-zd-tor2.jpg|Tor the Shuttlezord mmpr-zd-tor1.jpg|Tor Warrior Mode 'Episodes' 'Season 2: 1994-1995' #'The Mutiny, Part 1' #*'Whilst out motocrossing for a charity event race, the Power Rangers witness strange occurrences in the sky. The cause of this is revealed to be the arrival of Lord Zedd, Rita’s superior. Tired of Rita’s failures, Lord Zedd exiles her and takes control himself, vowing to finish the Power Rangers off once and for all.' #'The Mutiny, Part 2' #*'Pirantishead successfully freezes most of the Dinozords barring the Tyrannosaurus, which he instead turns against the Power Rangers. The Dragonzord also suffers the same fate. With two of their most powerful vetches under Lord Zedd’s control, Zordon & Alpha are forced to upgrade their defenses, and provide the Power Rangers with new Thunderzords' #'The Mutiny, Part 3' #*'The Power Rangers, aware that they need to regain control of the Dinozords in order to finish activating the Thunderzords, work on reclaiming them with the aid of an electronic scrambler developed by Billy.' #'The Wanna-Be Ranger' #*'Lord Zedd uses Zack’s white gorilla costume to create Primator, a monster with the ability to transform into any Power Ranger.' #'Putty on the Brain' #*'Lord Zedd casts a spell on Billy & Zack’s new glasses causing them to think their fellow Ranger friends are Z Putties.' #'Bloom of Doom' #*'When the Power Rangers start up their own clubs at the Youth Center, Lord Zedd uses this to his advantage and casts a spell on Kimberly, making her very jealous and hostile towards Trini.' #'The Green Dream' #*'When Tommy keeps having horrible nightmares about losing his Green Ranger powers, Lord Zedd calls on Robogoat to capture Tommy and lure him to the dark side.' #'The Power Stealer' #*'While cleaning up Angel Grove, the teens get trapped by Octophantom who attempts to drain the Power Rangers of their powers.' #'The Beetle Invasion' #*'While the Power Rangers are busy with a broom ball tournament against their rivals, Stone Canyon, Lord Zedd sends Stag Beetle down to Earth.' #'Welcome to Venus Island' #*'When Trini’s young neighbor is kidnapped by Goldar while at the beach with the Power Rangers, they have to act fast and rescue her from the extremely dangerous Venus Island, where the Invenusable Flytrap is awaiting their arrival.' #'The Song Of Guitardo' #*'When Lord Zedd spoils the teens picnic in the park, and unleashes his Guitardo monster on Angel Grove, it’s up to Kimberly & Tommy to rescue their friends from the trance Guitardo has them under.' #'Green No More, Part 1' #*'Tommy gets a cryptic warning from his future self about the status of his dwindling powers. Meanwhile, the remaining Power Rangers have a problem of their own when Lord Zedd has plans of assembling his own team of Dark Rangers.' #'Green No More, Part 2' #*'Lord Zedd & Goldar trap Tommy in another dimension with plans to strip him of his Green Ranger powers once and for all.' #'Missing Green' #*'Jason is still down in the dumps about Tommy losing his powers, but he must get over it quickly when the remaining four Power Rangers are imprisoned by Goldar.' #*'Lord Zedd sends down Trumpet Top to attack the Power Rangers and cause them to believe they’re fighting monsters from their past.' #'Orchestral Maneuvers in the Park' #*'Lord Zedd sends down Trumpet Top to attack the Power Rangers and cause them to believe they’re fighting monsters from their past.' #'Beauty and the Beast' #*'The Power Rangers must put a stop to Lord Zedd’s evil plans when he decides that he would like to have a queen by his side and chooses Kimberly for the job.' #'White Light, Part 1' #*'While the Power Rangers are dealing with Nimrod The Scarlet Sentinel, Billy finds out a secret project developed by Zordon & Alpha.' #'White Light, Part 2' #*'The Power Rangers are called to the Command Center where a new Power Ranger is there to greet them.' #'Two for One' #*'While on a date with Tommy in Angel Grove Park, Kimberly’s purse is stolen by Lord Zedd’s Putties. Lord Zedd makes the contents of the purse into two monsters.' #'Opposites Attract' #*'Billy becomes smitten with one of Kimberly’s friends, whilst Lord Zedd transforms the Blue Ranger’s new polarizer device into the monster Magnet Brain.' #'Zedd's Monster Mash' #*'On Halloween night, Lord Zedd traps Tommy alone in an alternate dimension, and puts him up against a variety of monsters from his past.' #'The Ninja Encounter, Part 1' #*'Lord Zedd captures Rocky, Adam & Aisha, three martial arts students with the intention of making them his Dark Rangers.' #'The Ninja Encounter, Part 2' #*'The Power Rangers continue to face the dilemmas poised by the ensnarement of their new friends.' #'The Ninja Encounter, Part 3' #*'As Lord Zedd prepares to turn his captive Ninja Students to the side of evil, the Power Rangers are finally able to make progress in their bid to rescue their enemies hostage.' #'A Monster of Global Proportions' #*'Delegates of the impending Peace Conference in Switzerland arrive in Angel Grove, and Lord Zedd takes full advantage of their arrival to initiate an international incident by unleashing a monster created from the sculpture of a world globe' #'Zedd Waves' #*'Lord Zedd’s latest monster transmits a powerful subconscious message into the minds of Angel Grove using radio frequencies, which also effects the Power Rangers.' #'The Power Transfer, Part 1' #*'When Jason, Trini & Zack are chosen to be part of the Peace Conference in Switzerland, Lord Zedd seizes the opportunity to unleash his new zord Serpentera on the planet and the universe.' #'The Power Transfer, Part 2' #*'The Power Rangers struggle to escape with the Sword of Light before Serpentera lays waste to the Nameless Planet.' #'Goldar's Vice-Versa' #*'The Vice Versa Dance is underway and Adam has fallen for a particularly beautiful martial artist who may provide enough sting to put the new Power Rangers out of action.' #'Mirror of Regret' #*'Adam is confronted by the darkest demons of his past when Goldar exposes him to the Mirror of Regret.' #'When Is A Ranger Not A Ranger?' #*'Lord Zedd uses Adam’s kaleidoscope to create Scatterbrain, who erases Tommy, Billy & Kimberly’s memories.' #'Rocky Just Wants to Have Fun' #*'Rocky becomes obsessed with Ernie’s new pachinco machine, and when Lord Zedd casts a spell on him, Rocky soon makes having fun his only priority.' #'Lights, Camera, Action' #*'The Power Rangers are expected to appear on national television to deliver a message of peace, but Lord Zedd tries to interfere by creating a monster out of a television camera.' #'Where There's Smoke, There's Fire' #*'Aisha is made Fire Safety Captain during Angel Grove High’s Fire Safety Week. She ends up taking the job a little too seriously and alienates everyone around her. Meanwhile Lord Zedd sends Flamehead down to Angel Grove and teaches Aisha a thing or two about teamwork.' #'Scavenger Hunt' #*'As the Power Rangers play a round of Scavenger Hunt, Lord Zedd schemes to send the Power Rangers on a never-ending round of the game.' #'The Great Bookala Escape' #*'The Power Rangers befriend a kindly alien who crash lands on Earth. Lord Zedd sets his sights on the alien’s diamond energy source, which could give him limitless power.' #'Forever Friends' #*'There’s tension in the air when Kimberly needs to compete in a gymnastics competition against Aisha’s former best friend, Shawna.' #'A Reel Fish Story' #*'While Rocky as working as a life guard at Angel Grove’s lake, Lord Zedd summons all the underwater themed monsters the Power Rangers have faced before.' #'Rangers Back in Time, Part 1' #*'Using the Rock of Time, Lord Zedd turns the Earth back, reducing the teens to helpless children. With the Power Rangers unable to defend themselves, Lord Zedd unleashes Photomare.' #'Rangers Back in Time, Part 2' #*'Alpha attempts to free the young Power Rangers , who are trapped in Photomare’s dastardly photo prison. However, even if the kids are returned to normal, can anything be done to stop the Rock of Time?' #'The Wedding, Part 1' #*'The Power Rangers embark on a whirlwind tour of Australia. Meanwhile, an old enemy returns to the moon to exact her revenge on Lord Zedd the only way she knows how by making herself his bride.' #'The Wedding, Part 2' #*'Betrayed by a malfunctioning Alpha and trapped inside a theater house full of familiar foes, the Power Rangers struggle to fight their way through the carnival of monsters and escape. Meanwhile, preparations are made for the fiendish union of two masters of evil.' #'The Wedding, Part 3' #*'The Power Rangers make a dash for freedom as Lord Zedd and his new bride Rita Repulsa make their way to Earth with the intent of finishing them off.' #'Return of the Green Ranger, Part 1' #*'The sinister Wizard Of Deception is summoned to deal with the Power Rangers. Intending to trap them in the past, the Wizard Of Deception makes preparations to deal with the teens valiant leader Tommy by pitting him against none other than himself.' #'Return of the Green Ranger, Part 2' #*'The White Ranger confronts his clone, armed with the Green Ranger powers, and the two clash. Meanwhile, trapped in the 18th century, the powerless teens are confronted by the Wizard Of Deception and two very large rats.' #'Return of the Green Ranger, Part 3' #*'As the Green Ranger unleashes the Dragonzord, a weakened White Ranger struggles to keep his clone under control.' #'Best Man for the Job' #*'When Kimberly & Tommy both compete to become school president, Rita casts a spell on the two, making them both very competitive and hateful towards one another.' #'Storybook Rangers, Part 1' #*'Kimberly finds a book which delighted her as a child at a book fair, but Rita soon traps her, Tommy & Rocky inside the book and makes plans to ensure the book never has a happy ending.' #'Storybook Rangers, Part 2' #*'Tommy, Kimberly & Rocky ally themselves with a grouchy character from the storybook and journey to see Mondo The Magician. Meanwhile, Rita & Zedd takes Bulk & Skull’s custom made monster and turn into the ferocious Turkey Jerk.' #'Wild West Rangers, Part 1' #*'Kimberly is thrown backwards in time and finds herself in the Old West, where she meets the ancestors of her friends.' #'Wild West Rangers, Part 2' #*'With Lord Zedd’s forces poised to conquer the Old West, Kimberly has no choice but to teleport to the Command Center and asks Zordon to give the Power Coins to her friends’ ancestors.' #'Blue Ranger Gone Bad' #*'Rita & Zedd turn an art sculpture of Billy into his exact double, while they kidnap the real Billy and traps him in an alternate dimension.' Category:Mighty Morphin Category:Power Rangers series Category:Power rangers Season